


Just can't get enough

by Artemisiana



Series: Haikyuu! Song Fic Collection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depeche Mode - Freeform, IwaOi Day, IwaOi Day 2019, M/M, Minor Angst, Pining, Romance, Song fic, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisiana/pseuds/Artemisiana
Summary: A song fic for IwaOi Day 2019, I'd recommend listening to the song while reading, although the beat is slightly more upbeat then how I made it come across throughout the fic.





	Just can't get enough

_When I'm with you baby_

_I go out of my head_

_and I just can't get enough_

_and I just can't get enough_

 

Oikawa never realized how often he'd be with Iwaizumi throughout the day. They'd walk to school, together, eat lunch together, practice together. At the end of each day they'd also walk home together. He was always surrounded by Iwaizumi's presence at each point of the day, and overall he could not be bothered by it. In some ways it deepened the bond they had, which was later highlighted on the volleyball court whenever they had a match. Although nowadays, now that they aren't playing in tournaments any longer, it felt kind of weightless to be with Iwaizumi during school. Not going to practice anymore was painful torture, even more painful than when he had injured his knee practicing his jump serves.

Oikawa flew into a small daze on their walk home one night, remembering what they had been like as kids. Kids who ran around in parks, Iwaizumi looking for the biggest beetles he could find to add on to his collection, Oikawa messing around with a volleyball or trying to find aliens hiding in the shadows. The times when they had the entire days to themselves to wander and explore. Now, on the verge of their high school graduation, everything seemed so much more realistic and time heavy.

"Tooru" Iwaizumi spoke softly, they only used their first names whenever they were alone together.

"Hm? What is it Iwa-chan? Do you want a hug?" Oikawa chimed in, a small lopsided grin appearing on his face.

"No, I was wondering what we're going to do, before graduation." he nonchalantly didn't appease him, classic Iwaizumi.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, forget about it. It won't manage to get to your stupid brain"

"Iwa-chan! How cold!"

Oikawa kept his smile on his face even with Iwaizumi's meaningless jabs at his personality. It was already a daily occurrence for him to be attacked in some ways by his wing spiker. Oikawa was never really sure what life would be without him always poking fun at him. That sort of life seemed rather lonely, especially if he had no one to lean against when he needed someone.

 

_All the things you do to me_

_and everything you said_

_and I just can't get enough_

_and I just can't get enough_

 

Being around Iwaizumi was somewhat soothing, he was a quiet stoic type, which went well with Oikawa's loud and boisterous personality. Some days he could truly act a little more childish than he usually would around Iwaizumi and he'd chime in with something as well. Oikawa lived for those small fleeting moments when they messed around like they had when they were younger. Iwaizumi became ever more serious as he grew older, Oikawa was glad about that, as well as saddened. Iwaizumi was becoming more of an adult and Oikawa was somewhat lost between a teenager and becoming a young adult in Japan.

"You're still going to be the best setter I ever knew, Tooru" Iwaizumi later added further along their walk back home.

"You're making it sound like I'm going to die" Oikawa lightly punched Iwaizumi's arm adjacent to his.

"I'm serious, I never could be the ace I am without you Tooru." Iwaizumi tilted his head slightly to meet Oikawa's eye. "Don't ever think otherwise."

Oikawa's heart soared within his chest, with white fluttering wings that beat along to the tune that Iwaizumi would set for it. Somedays his heart would skip a couple beats because Iwaizumi would say something or do something that would set Oikawa in a small daze. Iwaizumi would look good after spiking a good toss, a small smirk on his face. Or when he'd stretch to get to the soy sauce across Oikawa's dinner table, the smallest flicker of his collarbone in sight as he grasped it. The stuff that always seemed to get to Oikawa the hardest were the most mundane, and the ones Iwaizumi would do specifically for him.

Some days he'd buy Oikawa a small treat on their way home from school. Paying for himself and for Oikawa, he'd pass it to him nonchalantly and begin to eat his snack. Iwaizumi was caring in his odd ways, he would always be there to support Oikawa, and he was always there when Oikawa thought he didn't need him. He was there when Oikawa was screaming in pain, lying on his side on the cold gym floor, grasping his knee.

He remembers the day so vividly, sometimes it would create a ghost of that pain to flare up. Oikawa remembers seeing Iwaizumi run across the gym floor, screaming curses as he slid on his knee-pads to Oikawa. The light fluttering touch of his fingertips grazing his skin as he tried to calm him down. Tears were streaming down his face, snot slowly coming out as Oikawa cried in pain. Iwaizumi had latched onto Oikawa then, whispering to him that he'd be alright. He then picked him up, having to use the floor as a pivot to carry Oikawa into his arms. He had latched onto Iwaizumi's shoulder and his shirt, trying to do anything with his knee, but it only created a greater wildfire of pain to course through him.

"Don't move, I got you." Iwaizumi had whispered, his face nestled slightly into Oikawa's brown locks.

"You're going to be fine, you're Oikawa Tooru after all."

_We slip and slide as we fall in love_

_and I just can't seem to get enough of_

 

Over the years, Oikawa had noticed he'd look for Iwaizumi more often than not. He was aware that if anything, they'd always come back together at some point during the day, it was like they were magnets for the other. Although being in different classrooms, sometimes Oikawa would try and look for Iwaizumi out in the hallway, hoping to have a small conversation about anything. Most days he would never find him, but on the off-chance that he did, he would almost spring to him.

It was his second year of high school when Oikawa had realized he might have fallen in love with his childhood friend. They were walking back home, letting the snow pile up underneath them. It was a chilly winter night, their faces were nestled into their scarves, and gloved hands were hiding in pockets. The snow was coming down softly but quickly, a small wind coming in sometime to bite its way through all of their layers.

"Tooru?"

"Yes, Iwa-chan?"

"Hand." Iwaizumi's ungloved hand reached across the distance between them, palm up.

"Honestly Iwa-chan, you need to invest in some gloves for the winter. You don't want to lose any fingers for spiking and blocking." Oikawa laughed, taking one of his gloved hands out from his pocket and grasping Iwaizumi's. He stepped closer to Iwaizumi as he brought his hand back into his pocket with Iwaizumi's grasped firmly in it.

"Shut up. I have you to keep my hands warm so it's fine." Oikawa laughed, a small flutter in his chest.

"Of course Iwa-chan. I'll keep your hands nice and warm all year."

"Good." Iwaizumi's pink ears seemed to burn even brighter, but it had just gotten even colder.

"Hurry up Iwa-chan! You said you'd treat me to ramen!" Oikawa whined, squeezing Iwaizumi's hand slightly.

 

_We walk together_

_we're walking down the street_

_and I just can't get enough_

_and I just can't get enough_

 

Iwaizumi thought he would be fine without Oikawa. He had thought about going to a different college than Oikawa so he could get away from him. The idea of having to deal more with Oikawa's oddball antics was the main reason why he wanted to get away. As they walked back after school, he would think about what they were doing anymore. Without having to go to club and practice their shots for upcoming matches, they were told to focus on their studies, to graduate. Iwaizumi didn't want to graduate. Graduating signified it would be the end of his volleyball career if anything, he wasn't sure if he went to a different school than Oikawa he'd play for college. Iwaizumi stole a glance at Oikawa as they walked home, he was humming a small tune, hands nestled in his jersey pockets.

He looked forward, watching as the cars would pass by and wishing that he'd never see his house on the horizon. He wanted to keep walking alongside Oikawa for as long as possible, he was conflicted. Did he want to leave Oikawa, or did he never want to leave him?

"Tooru" Iwaizumi spoke softly.

"Hm? What is it Iwa-chan? Do you want a hug?" Iwaizumi wished he was looking at the smile on his face.

"No, I was wondering what we're going to do, before graduation." his heart skipped a small beat at the thought of a hug, but he pressed on.

"What do you mean by that?" Oikawa asked.

"Nothing, forget about it. It won't manage to get to your stupid brain"

"Iwa-chan! How cold!"

To be honest, Iwaizumi wasn't sure what exactly he meant by that either. The idea of their graduation seemed to loom over him like a dark haze. He was glad he was graduating all the same, but he wasn't sure what the future held for himself and for Oikawa. They hadn't really talked about which colleges they were considering attending, and if anything who knows if they were wanting to go to schools that had a volleyball team. Nonsense, Oikawa would continue pursuing a volleyball career in his college years, playing was one of his greatest talents that he has polished his entire life.

 

_Every time I think of you_

_I know we have to meet_

_and I just can't get enough_

_and I just can't get enough_

 

"You're still going to be the best setter I ever knew, Tooru" Iwaizumi stated, he was thinking too much about Oikawa and their future in college.

"You're making it sound like I'm going to die" Oikawa lightly punched Iwaizumi's arm, it stung slightly.

"I'm serious, I never could be the ace I am without you Tooru." Iwaizumi tilted his head slightly to meet Oikawa's eye. "Don't ever think otherwise."

Iwaizumi tried his best to keep his face as plain as could be, he couldn't let Oikawa understand the true meaning behind is words.

 

_It's getting hotter_

_it's a burning love_

_and I just can't seem to get enough of_

 

"You're being so sentimental Iwa-chan. It really is as if I'm going to die." Oikawa chided, stopping his pace.

"We're graduating soon, isn't it the time to get sentimental?" Iwaizumi stopped slightly ahead of him, watching Oikawa's features.

"I'm not planning on leaving, are you planning on leaving me?" Oikawa asked, his hands coming out of his pockets.

Iwaizumi paused, he had to think about what he was going to say. Should Iwaizumi be upfront about the need he had for Oikawa's stupidity in his life? Should he be truthful about the fact he'd fallen in love with his best friend during their freshman year of high school, after knowing him his entire life? Iwaizumi clenched his fist, there's little to no possibility that Oikawa held the same feelings he had.

"Hajime, answer me." Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa.

"What are you thinking about?" Oikawa's face was contorted in pain, his eyes looked on sadly.

"I've been thinking about what's going to happen, to _us_ when we graduate. Are we going to the same college? Will we even play volleyball together? What if you want to get away from me?"

Oikawa's hands had suddenly manifested on Iwaizumi's cheeks. They kept his face evenly caught on Oikawa's, his cheeks were tinted pink as he looked at Iwaizumi. His eyes were looking at him, not sadly, but an emotion he'd never seen come across Oikawa's face before. Iwaizumi was captivated by that look on Oikawa's face, he stared at him, memorizing the small quirks. The small upturn of Oikawa's lips, the way his nose scrunched up slightly, and how wide and beautiful Oikawa's eyes looked underneath the dimming light of the evening.

"Hajime, I'm never going to let you leave me, you understand? I could never be without you." Oikawa whispered, his eyes flicking down slightly, then back up again.

"I don't want you to leave." Iwaizumi responded, bringing his hands up to cup Oikawa's.

Oikawa laughed softly.

"Good. Now let's go home."

 

_And when it rains_

_you're shining down for me_

_and I just can't get enough_

_and I just can't get enough_

 

"Oikawa." Iwaizumi whispered, he tightened the grip he had on Oikawa's hands.

"Hajime."

"I love you." Iwaizumi kept his gaze firm on Oikawa's, wanting to read every emotion that would come across it. He wanted to know whether these feelings of his were going to disgust him if anything.

Oikawa's face lit up, his mouth opened up into a wide smile, a blush sweeping his cheeks. It was the most mesmerizing face Iwaizumi had ever seen. Tears budded at the corner of his eyes, and a small hiccup came out of Oikawa as he buckled down to his knees.

"T-Tooru?" Iwaizumi bent down with him, his heart falling into the pit of his stomach. He had never meant to make Oikawa cry, although he wasn't sure why he was crying in the first place anyways. He ran his hands through Oikawa's hair as he sobbed, Oikawa's hands soon grasped onto Iwaizumi's jersey.

Suddenly Oikawa pulled him in, pressing his lips against his. A small array of emotions coursed through Iwaizumi. A warmth he had never felt seeped into his skin, into his very being as he wrapped his arms around Oikawa, bringing him closer. The smell and taste of Oikawa enveloped him as their lips met, moving against each other softly and nervously. This was Iwaizumi's first kiss, and he was glad it was with Oikawa of all people, the person he desired most.

As they parted, Oikawa sniffled, his eyes shining brilliantly in the fading light.

"I love you too, Hajime." Oikawa hiccuped again, a small smile breaking across his face.

Iwaizumi couldn't contain his smile and happiness, he caught Oikawa and brought him into his arms again. Nestling his face into the soft brown locks that adorned Oikawa's head like a soft crown. His feelings that he had, ever since their freshman year were mutual.

Oikawa loved him, and he loved Oikawa.

"Now Iwa-chan, let me go so we can go home. We need to talk." Oikawa's grumble resonated against Iwaizumi's chest, releasing a small chuckle from him.

"Okay Asskawa, let's go home."

_Just like a rainbow,_

_you know you set me free,_

_and I just can't get enough_

_and I just can't get enough_

 

**_You're like an angel and you give me your love,_ _and I just can't seem to get enough of..._ **


End file.
